That One Rainy Day
by Aentiaa
Summary: On one rainy day, Lovino Vargas goes to his study group to find no one but his best friend Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. They soon become bored and decided to play a game where you ask an eraser a question and depending which side it lands reveals an answer. "Does Antonio Fernandez Carriedo love Lovino Vargas?" Spamano Oneshot.


That One Rainy Day

PAGE BREAK

Lines of water streaked down the windows as rain drops merged with each other and quickly cascaded down the glass and further down the school building. The sound of the water collided with the wet pavement sent shivers down the spine of high school student Lovino Vargas as he made his way down the corridor. Since it was after school hours no other students occupied the hallway, just the way Lovino liked it. He had always been an anti-social person, preferring his company to anyone else's. This was why he greatly contrasted with his optimistic and friendly brother, Feliciano.

He slammed open the door to the first study room, the room he and his friends would gather together in to do their homework. Lovino would always forget or procrastinate when he was alone so forming a study group seemed like a perfect idea. However, when he entered the room he found all but one of his friends weren't there. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a boy a year older than him, sat in front of the large study table with his head facing the window. Lovino's heart skipped a beat as he examined the Spaniard in front of him. He was just… just so perfect. Lovino mentally slapped himself and shook away his love for Antonio, he knew it was futile.

No matter how deeply he loved the emerald eyed man he would push away the thought of them having any kind of romantic relationship? Why? The answer was simple. He believed there was no way Antonio would love him back. It wasn't that Antonio didn't show any interest, he was always fussing over the Italian. The problem was that Lovino didn't believe him. His voice sounded genuine and his body language was fine the problem was simply Lovino's general mistrust towards everyone and everything. Either way, none of that mattered now, he was here to study, nothing else.

"Hey Antonio, bastard, stop spacing out!" yelled Lovino with a frown. Antonio turned to face Lovino and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Lovi, sorry about that. Come sit down!" he greeted happily. There was something off about him though, he wasn't himself. Usually Antonio would beam a smile so bright at Lovino it would blind someone. This smile was nothing compared to that expression of happiness. Lovino's brow furrowed as he sat down in the seat beside Antonio, there must be something seriously wrong bothering him.

"What's up Antonio? And don't tell me there's nothing wrong because even I can tell something is up" asked Lovino. He decided to drop his regular insults this one time. He hoped this would make Antonio realize he was serious.

"It's nothing Lovi, don't worry about it!" he exclaimed, "Now, show me what homework you have to do!" Lovino sighed and decided to brush off the Spaniard's claims of being fine. If he wanted to talk about it, he would. There was no point in pushing him. Instead he sprawled out various sheets on the desk with his name written across the top of each one. He would often write his names on his possessions in class when he was bored. He was pretty sure everything he owned in his pencil case now had the name 'Lovino Vargas' tattooed across it.

"Wow, what's all this. Is this math?" asked Antonio. Lovino nodded in reply as the so called bastard scanned the sheets before him.

"I should be able to help you with this. Let's start with the first problem. You try it first and then I'll see if you're right" stated Antonio. Lovino picked up the pencil which, of course, had his name labelled on it in black marker. He worked diligently at first but he noticed Antonio concentrating solely on his own work he spaced out and stared at the nearest thing, a plain white eraser. It's amazing how amazing small objects become when you have work to do.

"Lovi, why are you staring at the eraser?" asked Antonio. The Spaniard's voice pulled him back into reality. He couldn't believe how smooth and beautiful Antonio's voice was. He stopped thinking then, how could even the bastard's voice make him want to kiss him? It almost felt like he was obsessed with the other man, there wasn't a moment his face wasn't vivid in Lovino's mind.

"Just bored, I guess" replied Lovino bluntly. Antonio smiled mischievously and suddenly grabbed the eraser in a swift motion.

"What are you doing bastard?" asked Lovino.

"You said you were bored so I decided I could make this fun" replied Antonio. He picked up the black fine-liner and began to write on the eraser.

"Hey, that's my eraser you bastard!" shouted Lovino. Antonio ignored his cries but instead placed the eraser back down on the table. One side of the eraser was labelled 'yes' and the other 'no'. The narrow sides of the eraser were labelled 'maybe'.

"What the hell did you do my eraser?" hissed Lovino.

"You ask the eraser a question, flip it, and it'll give you an answer. It's sort of like magic" explained Antonio excitedly. Lovino couldn't help but internally smile at how full of wonder Antonio seemed when he said the word 'magic'. Even Lovino had to admit it was cute.

"That's stupid, how would an eraser know the answer to serious questions?" complained Lovino. Antonio laughed at his reply.

"It's just fun Lovi, it's better than homework" chimed Antonio. Lovino caved in, anything was better than homework.

"Fine" he replied with a sigh.

"Awesome. I'll ask the first question to teach you how it's done. Is my name Antonio?" he asked. He flipped the eraser in the air and it landed on the 'yes' side.

"See, it does work!" exclaimed Antonio. Lovino picked up the eraser and examined it. It was worth a shot.

"Are tomatoes tasty?" he asked. It showed up as a 'yes'.

"Do I have any pets?" asked Antonio. 'No'.

"Do I have a brother?" 'Yes'.

"Am I Spanish?" 'Yes'.

"Am I Italian?" 'Yes'.

"Does Antonio Fernandez Carriedo love Lovino Vargas?" asked Antonio. Lovino almost chocked on nothing but air. WHAT? Time seemed to go in slow motion and the eraser flipped in the air. The answer was a 'yes'.

"So, the eraser doesn't lie" stated Antonio. Lovino could feel the heat rushing to his face, causing a strong blush to form across his cheeks.

"W-What are you saying, bastard? Are you trying to say… you l-love me?" asked Lovino weakly. He sounded pathetic, even to himself. He felt so delighted but also so… anxious. What if he was lying and just messing around with the Italian? He didn't think his heart could bare it.

"Well, it is, Lovino" he said quietly. An awkward silence filled the air. Lovino was too shocked to form words and just continued to stare at the pencil in his hands. He heard Antonio sigh heavily, as if in disappointment.

"I guess you don't feel the same way back. Let's just not mention it again, okay" muttered Antonio. A wave of panic rushed over Lovino and he quickly grabbed the eraser and clenched it tightly.

"Lovino?" asked Antonio.

"Does Lovino Vargas love Antonio Fernandez Carriedo that loveable bastard who I can't get out of my head!?" yelled Lovino. The eraser flew through the air and landed on the table. Lovino, who had this eyes tightly closed, opened and saw the answer. 'Yes'.

"T-Th-The eraser doesn't l-l-lie" whispered Lovino. He looked up at Antonio to see tears forming in the corners of his eyes, a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Are you saying you love me!?" yelled Antonio entwining Lovino's hands with his own. Something in Lovino's mind made him pull away. Something in Lovino's mind made him run away from Antonio and out of the room. Something in Lovino's mind made him run out in the rain.

He stood in the rain, his tears mixing with the rain drops. He couldn't understand why he did that. Why did he run? Why did he run away from the person he loved? Was he angry at him? No. He was afraid, afraid of getting hurt. He didn't want to find out that Antonio was only lying and didn't care.

"Lovi!"

Antonio called out his name as he stood across from Lovino at the school entrance. He was panting heavily from chasing the other boy.

"Lovi-!" he said as he stepped closer to the brown eyes man. He was cut off by Lovino burying his face in Antonio's chest, tears running down his face.

"I love you okay!? So if this is some kind of sick joke to you, laugh! Just break my heart now! It'll be easier that way!" shouted Lovino. A weak smile covered Antonio's face and his wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"Believe me when I say I love you, Lovino Vargas" he tilted up Lovino's face so he would be forced to look him in the eyes. He could see the passion burning in his emerald orbs and suddenly all of his previous doubts faded away. Before he lost this euphoria Lovino grabbed Antonio's face and kissed him fair on the lips. Antonio's eyes widened in shock at the sudden advancement. He gently pushed Lovino away not because of discomfort but because he had something more to say.

"So then Lovi, will you go out with me?" asked Antonio with a cheeky grin. Lovino too smiled, something the Spaniard always loved to see.

"Yes"

PAGE BREAK

"Kesesese I told you it would work!" boasted Gilbert.

"You were right, who knew all they needed was an eraser and some time alone" replied Francis. The pair stood around the side of the school building watching the other two.

"Maybe we should falsely cancel study group more often"

PAGE BREAK

Author's Note: WHAT IS THIS. WHY DOES THIS EVEN EXIST. If you read this, good job. You deserve a reward. Here, have a kitten *gives kitten* Thank you for reading :D


End file.
